


【文字游戏】九号房间3

by fiiiiiiiiish



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiiiiiiiiish/pseuds/fiiiiiiiiish





	【文字游戏】九号房间3

等到佐助也洗完澡的时候，已经快要八点半了。

这场实验的主谋看起来十分细心，卫生间里各种洗护用品一应俱全，崭新的毛巾浴巾内衣浴袍等等都严格密封起来以示卫生，淋浴设施也是新的。和几乎一进去就立刻出来的鸣人不一样，佐助在里面足足泡了半个多小时，直到皮肤红透才出来——至于监控？他们都即将在监控下做那种事情了，现在计较这个有意思吗？

佐助出来的时候，鸣人已经蜷在床團上昏昏欲睡，但是他整个人都很敏感，一听到开门声便从床團上弹起来，紧张得不知道手脚要怎么放。

鸣人：“什……什么时候做？”

佐助：“早点解脱吧。”

鸣人：“……好。”

佐助叹了口气，向床边走去。

他离得越近，蜷成一团的鸣人看起来就越发可怜，等到佐助坐在床边的时候，他整个人简直要绷断了，突然抓起放在床头的润團滑剂钻进被子里，大叫道：“你先不要动！我……我先自己弄！”

佐助被他的一惊一乍吓了一跳，他僵硬地坐在床边，看着被子随着鸣人的动作起起伏伏，脸上的皮肤火烧似的滚烫。

佐助：“……你快点……”  
鸣人：“你不要说话！”

鸣人一个人在被子里鼓捣了许久，久到佐助都感觉他是不是要连自己的包團皮都搓掉了……好不容易那团被子才停止晃动，然后一双脚慢吞吞地从里面伸出来，接着是脚踝，小團腿，膝盖，肌肉微微颤抖的大團腿，以及磨蹭了很久才露出来的挺翘的下團半團身。

佐助从来没有发现鸣人的脚踝原来这么细。

鸣人：“……好了……快点！”

佐助被他这个样子惊到了。

鸣人：“你在磨蹭什么！”

佐助迟疑了一会儿才艰难地伸出手，握住那个经过充分润團滑之后湿漉漉的器官。

——这实在是太艰难了。

他不敢握得太紧，试探着动了两下，结果鸣人突然不满道：“你不要摸啊，快点做！”

佐助：“我没有……”

摸。

此时他们的姿势其实不是很顺手，鸣人双脚和床沿垂直，正对着佐助，他的腿不但屈起而且紧紧并着，实在是——难以操作。

 

 

 

选择肢：

1.试图让他把腿张开

2.算了，勉强继续


End file.
